vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonia Bean
Summary Sonia Bean is a magical girl in Arc 3. She's what is called an Ancient Magical Girl, a type of magical girl who came to be in earlier centuries, back when they didn't have self-sustenance and had to eat and sleep to recover energy. Sonia is over 150 years old, and is likely unable to detransform due to the earlier stages and limitations of magical girl creation. She was a dirt poor and illiterate orphan from Britain who lived alone in a cave and lived off banditry to survive, until she was found and taken in by Pukin as her subordinate. Since then, she's pledged absolute loyalty to Pukin, and helped her with her judge work for the Magical Kingdom; her frightening magic and confidence in her abilities make her a fearsome fighter, to the point that if she gets too into it, won't be able to distinguish friend from foe. Sonia is quiet, shy, nervous, simplistic and innocent, and acts in a childish way, due to her lack of any upbringing, like throwing tantrums when sad, or crying when feeling lonely. She has no morals and is just happy to do whatever Pukin asks of her, no matter what. They both end up imprisoned and sealed away for the combined murder of over 1000 people, manipulation of witnesses, and violation of court procedures. Over a century later, they're freed by Tot Pop and Pythie Frederica in order to apprehend a criminal in the way of Tot Pop's employers from the Antiestablishment faction. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C Name: Sonia Bean, Patchwork Girl Origin: Magical Girl Raising Project Gender: Female Age: Over 150 Classification: Human, Magical Girl, Orphan, Criminal, Prisoner of the 7th Inn Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Good in CQC, Deconstruction, Power Nullification, Durability Negation, Regeneration (Mid-Low to High-Low Regeneration; Can heal deep wounds, broken bones and broken teeth; most wounds will usually be healed after de-transforming), Resistance to Air Manipulation (no matter where or how fast she moves or fights, she won't be hindered or slowed by air resistance) and Poison Manipulation/Disease Manipulation (their bodies automatically reject their effects) Attack Potency: At least Town level (At least as strong as Captain Grace). Her magic ignores durability Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Even a weak magical girl can run 2 kilometers in the blink of an eye) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 Striking Strength: At least Town Class Durability: At least Town level (Fought Captain Grace and Hana Gekokujou). Her magic power nulls Stamina: As a magical girl, she has hugely improved stamina and resistance to fatigue Range: Standard melee range for combat and magic Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Her lack of upbringing resulted in her having low intelligence, and being innocent, naive and simplistic. In combat, however, she's more than capable of taking multiple opponents at once or enemies stronger than her, such as Archfiend Pam, thanks to her experience of murder and magic. Weaknesses: None of the regular human weaknesses. If she becomes unconscious, she turns back into human and loses all the magical girl advantages. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Girl Stats: *'Strength:' 5/5 *'Durability:' 5/5 *'Agility:' 4/5 *'Intelligence:' 1/5 *'Mental Strength:' 2/5 *'Magic Experience:' 5/5 *'Self-assertion:' 2/5 *'Ambition/Desire:' 1/5 *'Magical Potential:' 5/5 *'Magic Rarity:' 5/5 Disintegration: Sonia Bean's magic allows her to disintegrate anything she touches. Not only does it affect normal objects, but it also works on things such as fire, light, sound, energy, water, wind, etc. Although she is shown to be able to disintegrate someone's magic item, it doesn't seem as if she can disintegrate one's magic itself. Since the disintegration is rapid, the object disappears instantly with a visible black haze. Her magic activates only when she wants it to. When it is activated, all attacks against her are nullified as long as it comes in contact with her. However, Sonia sometimes unconsciously exempts things that shouldn't be erased, like her clothes and the ground below her. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magical Girl Raising Project Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Villains Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Orphans Category:Criminals Category:Tier 7